


to bi or not to bi

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and i thought it screamed klance, and so i did this on my own, especially lance, i did good, if homosexuality is contagious, it wasn't a drabble request, it's some good shit tbh, lance is lance, long story short, pidge and hunk are good friends, pidge says like my all time favorite meme, this is based off that one tumblr pic that asks, wingman hunk, wingman pidge, you all are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a usual night in the palace, nothing was different, except all Lance could see was Keith’s face, stupidly pretty as it was resting on a bent arm, while his free hand pushed green goo around on his plate. Lance cocked his head to the side, wondering why in the hell did Keith’s face look so...good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to bi or not to bi

**Author's Note:**

> it would mean the world to me, if you liked this, to maybe like or even reblog this from me on tumblr @ bluethisisforyou!!!
> 
> enjoy!

“Well, since Pidge shared a secret no one clearly knew about, why don’t we all???" This was Lance’s response to Pidge announcing that they were a girl. He threw his hands in the air and narrowed his eyes, looking at Keith. Lance could use some dirt against his primetime enemy. “Keith, do you have anything you want to say for yourself?”

Everyone just looked at each other knowingly and then at Keith, who just plain out went, “I’m gay.”

“I suspected as much,” went Allura and everyone else nodded in agreement, moving closer to Keith, to express that they were happy he finally admitted it. All except for Lance. He just stood there, jaw hanging open, and he shook himself out of it.

“I’m sorry, I think I heard something else, can you say that ag-”

“I like boys, Lance.”

“I see.”

At that moment, Lance wasn’t sure how to process it. When he looked at Keith who’d turned to smile smally in Shiro’s direction, he felt a sort of pang in his chest. It felt warm and Lance wanted it gone. So he just walked off, not caring if anyone saw him leave.

But nothing really changed in Lance’s behavior towards Keith. He still picked opportune and irritating fights and was just embarrassing to be around. In fact, Lance seemed to engage with Keith much more than before and at some points, it irritated Keith and he just found himself leaving whenever Lance came to interact with him.

And Lance was fine with that, since he’d wanted nothing more ever since he’d seen Keith back at the Garrison, with his stupid mullet.  It was all so long ago; Lance had gotten in trouble and Keith had walked by, minding his own business, that pretty face of his mysteriously mocking Lance in his head-

Wait. _Since when did Keith have a pretty face_? Lance thought, as he stopped brewing at dinner, looking at Keith across from him. It was a usual night in the palace, nothing was different, except all Lance could see was Keith’s face, stupidly pretty as it was resting on a bent arm, while his free hand pushed green goo around on his plate. Lance cocked his head to the side, wondering why in the hell did Keith’s face look so...good.

As Lance questioned everything, Keith lazily kind of looked up and caught Lance looking at him. He didn’t make much of an effort to appear friendly, since Lance had been bothering him lately, and he just looked back down at his food.

Later that night, Lance couldn’t help but wonder why he’d wished back at dinner that Keith would’ve smiled at him, even just a little bit.

And it bothered him the next day, too, when he almost touched something dangerous when Shiro stopped him. “Thanks,” he said before walking off, thinking about why it plagued him so much. He made his way down the halls and at one point, he sat down in the living room-esque area and just stared ahead, abnormally quiet. At one point, Hunk passed by, said something, and Lance responded very simplistically, which frightened Hunk, who went off to find Pidge.

“Look, Pidge, you need to take a break from whatever it is that you’re working on.”

Pidge’s glasses flashed. “And why is that?”

“Lance is acting weird. He’s being really quiet.”

“Hunk, that’s not a bad thing,” Pidge responded, as they resumed typing. “That boy needs to shut up once in awhile. I’m sure he’s fine. He’s Lance.”

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Well, then, leave him alone. If he wants help, he can come to us.” And the conversation was over between them, at least for a few days.

Meanwhile, Lance was just out of it. It seemed like he was sad at first but as everyone around him observed him, they noted his being uncharacteristically quiet was perhaps a sign of homesickness. But as the time went on, they all slightly missed the old Lance. Even Keith, after everyone else had expressed worry, began to wonder what had happened to Lance. It was strange, strange in all its ways.

But during Lance’s space funk, all he could do was think about Keith. It was the little things and the big things and everything he thought he’d hated about the red paladin, his rival. The stupid mullet which he, at some points, caught himself thinking he wanted to put his fingers through it, only to shake himself out of it. His stupid sense of fashion that maybe, just maybe, was starting to look really good, especially that plain black tee and-

Lance sat up in his bed, slamming his head on the top bunk.

 _Oh no_.

He bit his lower lip and whispered to himself, “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, no fucking way.”

There was no way he liked a boy.

Lance repeated that to himself as he fell asleep and one final time when he woke up, while he looked in the mirror, getting ready to face his day. He took a deep breath, gave himself a very Lance smile, and brushed off his green jacket, giving himself finger guns while clicking his tongue.

Breakfast went fine and Lance was back. As glad as everyone was to have Lance be himself again, they all were pretty much done with his antics within five minutes.

“See, no problem,” Pidge said to Hunk as Lance picked a fight with Keith once more. “He’s fine.”

But as Lance fought with Keith, he noticed the color of his eyes and the way he angled his eyebrows and the way his lips moved but Lance didn't’ let that bother him. It was only natural to just look at a person’s incredibly, stupidly pretty face. It was fine, he was fine.

He felt good going about the rest of his day.

Hell, he was even smiling, not looking tired and lazy like usual and Allura took advantage upon seeing him walk by. “Lance!” she called. “Come here.” He strode over, hands in his jacket pockets, and she smiled at him. “I need you to take this box down to the training room.” She gestured at a box near her.

“Your wish is my command, princess,” Lance saluted slightly and squatted down, picking up the box. He grimaced, it felt a little heavy, and he wished he hadn’t skipped arm day. In fact, he wished he hadn’t skipped training at all for the past week. He didn’t let the pain show as he walked down the hall, stopping every little bit to rest and then scuttling down as fast as he could before he reached the training room. Grateful, he set the box down, and stretched his arms before hitting the button to let the doors slide open.

Lance froze as he saw Keith’s shirt slip from his fingertips and hit the floor. His back was to Lance and as Lance didn’t know where to start looking, he noticed a lot of things all at once. For example, the way Keith had his hair in a high ponytail, the way the planes of his back looked still, the way his waist narrowed and flared at his hips, the way-

“Lance?” Keith’s head turned as his back disappeared from view as he turned around, his chest facing Lance. The blue paladin, additionally, noticed the way Keith’s chest was mapped out and the way his toned abdomen made it hard to stare anywhere else. “Lance, did you need something?” He asked again, crossing his arms across his shirtless chest and Lance blinked.

“I just came- I mean, I’ve come, fuck, I’m here because Allura asked me to bring this box,” Lance gestured at the package and he thought about how it wasn’t the package he wanted to see and his brain just fizzled out, wondering why any brief sexual innuendo decided to go against him while Keith stood there, watching him with his pretty face, while he knew nothing.

“Okay, just leave it wherever, then.” And Keith turned away, and Lance watched him go, the terrain of his back moving as he walked. As he watched, Lance decided he didn’t know anything anymore. So, he went to go ask his friends a very important question while leaving the box exactly where he’d dropped it: right in front of the training room doors.

He found Hunk and Pidge working on some fancy array of space mechanics. Pidge was typing on their computer and Hunk was underneath something, working at it with tools, so only his lower half was showing. It was all relatively calm and Lance decided to approach Pidge.

“Oh, hey Lance, what’s-”

“Is homosexuality contagious?” He said outright and Hunk’s racket quieted.

“-up?” Pidge finished, just looking at Lance as Hunk slowly rolled out from underneath the machinery.

“I figured you would know. I mean, you’re good with science and all that.” He stood there, hands in his pockets, and looked completely serious about his explanation of why he’d asked Pidge.

“Lance, that has nothing to do with science. And no, homosexuality is not contagious.”

“Are you sure? It could be like the flu or somethi-”

“Lance, what exactly is this about?” Pidge asked and Hunk finally stood behind Pidge, watching Lance, waiting for an explanation. Lance bit his lower lip as he started, then stopped, and then started again.

“So, this is completely hypothetical, by the way.” Hunk and Pidge looked at one another then back at Lance, who continued with, “Say that there was somebody who came out at as gay of the same gender and that person was your rival-"

“Oh, this is about Keith!” said Hunk, holding out a pointer finger laxly.

Lance just looked at him. “Hunk, I said this was hypothetical.”

“Right. Go on.”

“And that person was somebody you’d never like, like, ever, and one day, that person just happened take their shirt off while training and you-”

“So this is about Keith,” Pidge interrupted, side-eyeing Hunk.

“Both of you are completely wrong,” Lance made an X with his arms in front of him.

“ _Sure_ , _Jan_ ,” Pidge answered.

“Anyways, so, that person was actually really attractive all along and you think you might be gay-”

“Lance, are you coming out to us?” Hunk placed a hand on his chest.

“No! I am not!”

“Then what are you trying to tell us?” Pidge asked, cocking their head to the side.

Lance balled his fists at his sides and he practically yelled, “If homosexuality isn’t contagious, then why did I have gay thoughts when my homosexual rival took his shirt off?” Pidge sat there, speechless, unsure of how to respond. Hunk, however, opened his mouth.

“I’m gonna tell him.”

“Will it do any good?” Pidge whispered out the side of their mouth. “I mean, if he hasn’t figured it out, then-”

“What? What haven’t I figured out?” After acknowledging Lance, Hunk and Pidge just looked at each other once more before Hunk stepped forward. He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“That you’re gay for Keith.”

“But...but I’m not gay? I like girls?” Lance’s face was etched with confusion as he looked at his friends.

“So then that means you’re bisexual?”

“I’m what?”

“It means,” Pidge stood up, “that you like boys and girls. And it seems that Keith has awakened your bisexuality.”

“No, no, no.” Lance casually waved his hand in front of him. “I’m sure it’s just-”

“Judging by how you’ve been acting recently, old friend, I’d say you have it bad.”

“Hunk, that’s-”

“Lance, face it, if you find Keith attractive then, well, you’re gay for him. Not a big deal.”

“He’s my rival! I can’t have this! This is an outrage, I-”

“Lance, wake up and smell the bi. Because right now, you reek of it,” Pidge turned away, going back to their work.

“Pidge is right, you know,” and Hunk went back to being half under a machine as Lance walked away, in shock.

He was bisexual? He entered his room and sat in his bed, thinking, until someone arrived to fetch him for dinner. It was Pidge who’d lost in rock-paper-space blasters and was forced to fetch Lance. Walking together was strangely quiet down the halls and before they almost got there, Pidge spoke. “You are really in denial, aren’t you?”

“Wait just a minute-”

“As much as you get on my nerves, you’re my friend.”

“ _Thanks_.”

“You’re welcome. But seriously, Lance, Hunk and I know and we won’t treat you any differently.”

“But it’s Keith-”

“Well, that’s a problem you need to resolve with him, isn’t it?” And Pidge smiled before they entered the dining room before Lance. A shadow of a smile hinted at Lance’s lips as he looked down at his feet before he walked in the room, in time to see Pidge take one of two seats left that was next to Hunk.

And the last open seat?

Well, it was next to Keith.

Lance immediately just pointedly looked at Pidge as he made his way around the table, staring hard as Hunk and Pidge made clear and pronounced conversation.

“So, did you hear about those comets that appear _bi_ annually?”

“No, I didn’t, I was thinking about the new tech that was a really nice _bi_ color!”

“The tech really was; it reminded me of an old _bi_ cycle my mom had as a kid.”

“Oh yeah, Hunk, by the way, are you _bi_ lingual?”

And so on. Lance just stared at them, not touching his food, and he was completely tuned in on his friends every single use of the prefix _bi_ when a voice got through to him.

“Lance.” He tore his eyes away and found it was Keith who had called his name. “Lance.”

“Yes, Keith?”

“You should probably eat,” Keith gestured at Lance’s untouched plate of food. “I mean, I know it’s not desirable but it is sustenance. You need to take care of yourself.” A small smile was given in Lance’s direction and then it faded like it was never there. “Plus, you know, it’ll get cold.”

“You remind me of my mom.” Lance embraced a smile more fully as he looked at Keith. “She used to say that a lot.”

“I imagine she did,” and Keith’s small smile was back.

“Plus,” Lance picked up his fork, “she would probably kill me if I let any food go to waste.”

“Your mom sounds like a nice lady,” Keith commented, and Lance noticed the way his hair bunched up and rested on one shoulder. It had gotten longer and it was a pretty backdrop to the growing smile on Keith’s face.

“Yeah, you should meet her.” Lance’s words were more certain. “She’d be extra nice to you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she would. It’s not like you have many friends."

“ _Wow_ , _ouch_.”

“Just speaking from the heart.” Keith rested his mouth into the palm of his hand, attached to his bent arm on the table. He’s smiling into it, he’s smiling.

And in that moment, Lance understood. Everything confusing about the past several days vanished and he looked over at his friends, who just looked at him while drinking from theirs cups, trying not to look like they knew anything.

 _Thanks_ , he mouthed. _I mean it._

Once they had set their cups down, Hunk gave him a thumbs up and Pidge gave a small grin.

And as the night went on, Lance could admit he was fine as he talked to Keith about his family and everything he missed. It was endearing, making Keith listen, and Lance’s heart fluttered when Keith smiled and answered honestly, honestly to Lance’s words.

That evening gave Lance a chance to finally, finally see that their dinner conversation was a start to many more realizations that blossomed inside his chest, and his heart decided then and there that he never ever wanted to have to face Keith and say goodbye.

After all, it was only just the beginning.

And it was beautiful.


End file.
